Fairy Tail Burlesque
by Chrys Stone
Summary: Mira talks Master Makarov into on of her crazy way to make money, or is there more to it? Well either way Erza will make sure it goes off without a hitch.


This is a male Fairytail mage's dream come true. All the Beautiful women of Fairytail prancing around in small outfits, and they are going to sing too! hehe I do not own the lyrics to the songs I included, I do not own any characters here either! |  
>Song Lyrics will included<p>

"Lady Marmalade"  
>(feat. Christina Aguilera, Missy Elliott, Mya, Pink)<p>

"Dip it Low"  
>Christina Milian<p>

"Lips of an Angel" Hinder

"Haunted"; "Good enough"  
>Evanescence<p>

"Smile"  
>Avril Lavigne<p>

"Stand in the Rain"  
>Superchick<p>

"Shots"  
>LMAFO<p>

**The Flyers**

"Fairy Burlesque?" Gray read the paper, a look of mild curiosity on his face. "Who's bright idea was this?" Gray asked sarcastically, looking across the bar at the white haired woman who had happily handed him the flyer.

"Master and I came up with it! Isn't it wonderful?" Mira-jane smiled brightly. "We needed a way to come up with money, and we have all these beautiful girls, so I said why not put them to work!" Gray gave her a weak smile, as the paper was snatched out of his hand by Natsu.

"Hey what's a Burlesque, Mira?" Natsu frowned, brows knitted in concentration.

"Natsu it is a wonderful show with dancing and singing!" Mira's eyes shined as she clapped her hands together joyfully.

"So who are the brave volunteers?" Gary asked, slightly losing interest. Mira put on her most serious face, and placed her hands on her hips.

"There are no volunteers, Gray. Master has made it Mandatory for every female mage in the guild to participate, Even Erza and Wendy." Mira pointed to the Red head and the small blue haired girl.

"What ever, I don't so long as I don't get dragged into it too." Gray shrugged putting his hands in his pockets as he got up to leave.

"Sure, Sure." Mira smiled brightly again. "Can you help me with these?" Mira swiftly handed a pile of papers to Gray and Natsu. "Thanks!" She disappeared before either boy could protest.

"How do I always get suckered into stuff like this." Gray placed the papers on the bar, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Guess we have no choice now." He turned to Natsu who was looking around the guild.

"HAPPY!" He yelled, calling the blue cat over. Happy gave Natsu a large grin and swooped in. "Could you take these and spread them around?" Natsu handed half the pile to his furry friend.

"Aye sir!" Happy took off through the guild doors. Natsu sighed and took half of the pile that was left.

"You are being rather, um, helpful?" Gray commented coolly. Natsu looked at the ice mage, face set in a very serious expression.

"You heard what Mira said right?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "ERZA is participating." Both boys gupled, and shivered slightly. They nodded at each other frantically making sure to pass out all the flyer, as to avoid the wrath of Erza.

**Meanwhile in the Back room of the Guild**

Mira sang happily as she sorted through the pile of costumes. "Do we really have to do this?" Lucy whined. Mira nodded and turned back to her work.

"Mira-chan these are so revealing!" Levy picked up a sparkly peice of green fabric, she wasn't sure if you could legally call it and outfit. Mira smiled brightly, taking the green piece of fabric back.

"Are you really making Wendy do this too?" Lucy's eyes were wide to see her little Dragon Slayer friend sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Yes, we need to appeal to the Lolicon's too Lucy." Mira continued to sort.

"Personally I think it is a great idea, and is it really any different from what you usually wear?" Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"There is a big difference between wearing cloths that flatter your figure and wearing only enough to cover the goods as you dance around for a room full of drunken men!" Lucy was extremely nervous about the whole situation.

"Don't worry Lucy, it'll be fun! I'm hiring a professional band and everything!" Mira hugged Lucy's shoulders. The room was filled with nervous giggles.

The next two weeks were spent rehearsing, and setting up the stage and spot lights around the guild. Reedus helped make Posters with pictures of the front runners, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Wendy. These were posted around town, as well as several train stations in the area.

The guild was filled to the brim, Master Makarov was proud of their idea, and 5,000 jewels was indeed a fair price for the show they were about to put on. He settled into a seat near the center of the Guild. Everyone was chatting happily, talking about who the best looking would be, and wondering what type of songs and dancing was going to be happening. Suddenly the lights in the hall went out. There was a drum roll, and a spot light illuminated the stage. Mira-jane stood in a long silver dress, hair pulled up on her head gracefully. Silence fell.

"We would like to welcome you to Fairytail! The girls have prepared a special treat for you tonight, so enjoy!" The spotlight died out.

"A treat? Did they make food too?" Natsu's voice rang out in the silence, there was a "thump" then silence again.

The hall was filled with snapping and the bass kicked into life.

A spot light came back on, center stage was Erza, wearing a red silk corset and black booty short , fish netted stocking were attached by an invisible garter. Her Scarlet hair was pulled back with a black feather coming off her head. She putt her hands in the air and started to sing.

[Erza]  
>Where's all mah soul sistas; lemme hear ya'll flow sistas<p>

Three other spot lights came on and the hall was filled with silky voices.

[Intro- all]  
>Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister<p>

The other voices faded away as their spot lights died down a little. Cana swayed her hips which were clad in a blue silk corset, black shorts that dangled ith lace, her fishnet stocking only came to her thighs, a black lace attached it to her corset. He black 6 inch heels clicked as she made her way through the guild singing, headed for the main stage.

[Verse 1: Cana]  
><em>He met Marmalade down in old Fairy tail<br>Strutting her stuff on the street  
>She said, "Hello, hey Joe You wanna give it a go?"<br>oh_

[all]  
><em>Itchy gitchi yaya dada (hey hey hey)<em>  
><em>Itchy gitchi yaya hee (hee oh)<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata yaya (ooh yeah)<em>

[Cana]  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<em>

The spot light over Lissanna lite up, revealing her in a white corset that rounded her neck. She wore a short white ruffle shirt and white lace stockings that ended just before her Fairytail symbol. she moved her hips and slide her hands over her stomach as she to began to make her way to the main stage. Her white mini boots clacking against the floor as she walked slowly.

[Verse 2: Lissanna]  
><em>He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up<br>Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
>On her black satin sheets<br>Is where he started to freak, yeah_

[all]  
><em>Itchi gitchi yaya dada (da da yeah)<em>  
><em>Itchi gitchi yaya hee (ooh yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata ya ya<em>

[Lissanna]  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade, uh<em>

[all]  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)<em>

Erza called the attention up to the stage, She was spread out across a red velvet couch.

[Verse 3: Erza]  
><em>Yeah, yeah, aw We come through with the money and the garter belts Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the dudes Four badass chicks from Fairy tail Hey sisters, soul sisters Gotta get that dough sisters We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case The meaning of expensive taste We wanna itchi gitchi yaya (come on)<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata (what)<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade (One more time, come on)<em>

[all]  
><em>Marmalade<em> [Lucy] (_ooh_)  
><em>Lady Marmalade<em> [Cana] (_ooh yeah_)  
><em>Marmalade<em> [Lissanna] _(ohh)_

All eyes turned to the back of the guild as the spot light shined on Lucy who was swaying her hips more seductively than the others. She wore a gold corset that had red jewels dripping from the bust line, the back gathered into a small train, underneath she wore black panties that didn't cover much. Her black striped stockings ended mid thigh attaching to gold chains that hung from the corset. She wore black knee high boots that laced up the front. The spot light followed her as she made her way to the stage, swaying she loose blonde hair as she went.

[Verse 4: Lucy]  
><em>Hey, hey, hey<br>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
>Color of cafe au lait, alright<br>Made the savage beast inside  
>Roar until he cried<br>More, more, more_

All the women were on the stage now, they swayed and sang, working their way to the ground slowly and coming back up. Each girl made their way to the front for a few seconds gyrating before taking their place in line again

[Lissanna]  
><em>Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)<em>

[Cana]  
><em>Living a gray flannel life<em>

[Lucy]  
><em>But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep More, more, more<em>

[all]  
><em>Itchi gitchi yaya dada Itchi gitchi yaya hee (ohh)<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh)<em>

[Lucy]  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

[all]  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)<em>  
><em>Come on, uh<em>

[Mira-jane]  
><em>Lucy<em> [lucy] _ooohhhhaawwww_  
><em>Lissanna<em> [lissanna] _Lady Marmalade_  
><em>Erza<em> [erza] _Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_  
><em>Cana<em> [cana] _ohhooo_  
>[cana] <em>baby Lady<em>  
><em>Fairy tail<em> [lucy]_Ooh_  
><em>Mira-jane here<em>

The girls came together in the middle of the stage, doing a coordinated dip.

[all]  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yea<em>

The spot light shut off, and the music cut out for a moment. The hall was filled with hollering and cat calls. Suddenly the Spot light came back on. Wendy was standing alone in a pair of ripped up jeans, and a loose tee shirt. Her hair looked messy , and she was holding a microphone. A guitar started in on a rift.

_You know that I'm a crazy chick _  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em> All I wanna do is lose control<em>  
><em> But you don't really give a shit<em>  
><em> You go with it, go with it, go with it.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're fricking crazy rock'n'roll<em>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
><em>You said "Hey,<em>  
><em>What's your name? "<em>  
><em>It took one look And now I'm not the same Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>And since that day You stole my heart And you're the one to blame<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>And that's why I smile<em>  
><em> It's been a while<em>  
><em> Since every day and everything has <em>  
><em>Felt this right <em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around <em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need <em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

_Last night I blacked out I think _  
><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<em>  
><em>I remember making out and then, oh, oh<em>  
><em> I woke up with a new tattoo <em>  
><em>Your name was on me and my name was on you<em>  
><em> I would do it all over again<em>

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>You know that I'm a crazy chick<em>  
><em> I do what I want when I feel like it <em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>  
><em> You know that I'm a crazy chick <em>  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em> All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_[Chorus]_

Wendy was bobbing around the stage throwing her hair all over the place, at points she threw her head back and sang toward the ceiling. When she was finished the light died down once more, the band going silent. When the lights came on again Evergreen was sitting on a chair with a guitar, in her normal clothing, hair loose.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

_Well, my guy's in the next room Sometimes I wish he was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye But man you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight And, yes, I've dreamt of you too does he know you're talking to me?_  
><em>Will it start a fight?<em>  
><em>No I don't think he has a clue<em>

_Well my guy's in the next room Sometimes I wish he was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye But man you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye But man you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye But man you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

She swayed slightly as she sang. The crowd was lulled by the sweet melody. The lights cute out once more. There was a light noise like a Koto being played, the base line kicked in as the lights came back on. Lucy, Levy stood in the middle of the stage scantly clad in tight black leather and knee high heeled boots. They started to sway, Lucy stepping to the front.

_[Lucy]_  
><em>Says he wants you<em>  
><em> He says he needs you<em>  
><em> It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you <em>  
><em>If he really wants you <em>  
><em>If he really needs you<em>  
><em> Really got to have you <em>  
><em>Take your time and feel him out <em>  
><em>When he's a good boy <em>  
><em>I mean a really really good boy<em>  
><em> Why not let him lay with you<em>  
><em> That's when you give it to him good<em>

_[both]_  
><em>Dip it low Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"<em>  
><em>Dip it low Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"<em>

_[Levy]_  
><em>You getting bold <em>  
><em>He growin' cold <em>  
><em>It's just the symptoms of young love <em>  
><em>Growin' old<em>  
><em> You think it's time<em>  
><em> And you're thinking of leaving<em>  
><em> But give it time <em>  
><em>It's late at night<em>  
><em> He's coming home <em>  
><em>Meet him at the door with nothin' on<em>  
><em> Take him by the hand <em>  
><em>Let him know it's on <em>  
><em>If you understand me<em>  
><em> Yall come on<em>

_[Lucy]_  
><em>All my ladies wind it up<em>  
><em> If you know just how to move (mooove)<em>  
><em>All my fellas jump behind <em>  
><em>And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)<em>

_[Levy]_  
><em>All my ladies wind it up<em>  
><em> If you know just how to move<em>  
><em> All my fellas jump behind<em>  
><em> And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)<em>

_[both]_  
><em>Dip it low Pick it up slow (ohhh)<em>  
><em>Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)<em>  
><em>Dip it low (ouhhh)<em>  
><em>Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"<em>

_We can move if you wanna _  
><em>We can move if you wanna <em>  
><em>We can mooove if you wanna<em>  
><em> We can mooooooove...<em>

_Dip it low Pick it up slow (slowww)_  
><em>Roll it all around (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)<em>  
><em>Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"<em>  
><em>Dip it low Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)<em>  
><em>Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)<em>

_Dip it low Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_  
><em>Dip it low Pick it up slow Roll it all around Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"<em>

They danced closely, shaking their hips back and forth, demonstrating the directions in the song. As the song came to an end they posed, back to back. The crowd cheered loudly, hoots, and cat calls filling the place as the music died away. The light faded but the noise level didn't. When the lights came back on Juvia was center stage in a long blue gown that glittered in the light. She was surrounded by Lissanna, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Wendy and Lucky, who were wearing tight blue leotards and white stiff tutu's there dance shoes were blue and laced up there legs. Juvia began to sing and the others twirled circles around in a beautiful pattern.

_[Juvia]_  
><em>She never slows down.<em>  
><em>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down <em>  
><em>She won't turn around <em>  
><em>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<em>

_[all]_  
><em>So stand in the rain <em>  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em> Stand up when it's all crashing down <em>  
><em>You stand through the pain <em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em> And one day, whats lost can be found <em>  
><em>You stand in the rain<em>

_[juvia]_  
><em>She won't make a sound<em>  
><em> Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<em>  
><em> She wants to be found<em>  
><em> The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<em>

_[all]_  
><em>So stand in the rain<em>  
><em> Stand your ground<em>  
><em> Stand up when it's all crashing down <em>  
><em>You stand through the pain <em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em> And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em> You stand in the rain<em>

_~guitar rift~_

_[Juvia]_  
><em>So stand in the rain <em>  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em> Stand up when it's all crashing down <em>  
><em>Stand through the pain <em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em> And one day, whats lost can be found<em>

_[all]_  
><em>So stand in the rain<em>  
><em> Stand your ground<em>  
><em> Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em> You stand through the pain<em>  
><em> You won't drown<em>  
><em> And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em> You stand in the rain<em>

The music fade, and the guild fell silent again. The lights fell for a longer period, allowing the men to get refills on their drinks. When they came back on a grand piano sat under it. Lucy walked across the stage in a long white gown, her hair was pulled back and frame with delicate pearls. She sat at the piano and started to stroke the keys. Soon a violin joined in. She began to sing as she played.

_Under your spell again._  
><em>I can't say no to you.<em>  
><em>Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<em>  
><em>I can't say no to you.<em>

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
><em>Now I can't let go of this dream.<em>  
><em>I can't breathe but I feel...<em>

_Good enough,_  
><em>I feel good enough for you.<em>

_Drink up sweet decadence._  
><em>I can't say no to you,<em>  
><em>And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<em>  
><em>I can't say no to you.<em>

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._  
><em>Now I can't let go of this dream.<em>  
><em>Can't believe that I feel...<em>

_Good enough,_  
><em>I feel good enough.<em>  
><em>It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<em>

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._  
><em>Pour real life down on me.<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<em>  
><em>Am I good enough for you to love me too?<em>

_So take care what you ask of me,_  
><em>'cause I can't say no.<em>

Lucy released the last key, a tear trailed down her delicate cheeks, before the light cut off. When the light came back yet again, Erza stood in a long red silk gown, her hair swept around her. An eerie music started to play, as Erza began to sing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _  
><em>Still can't find what keeps me here <em>  
><em>When all this time <em>  
><em>I've been so hollow inside <em>  
><em>I know you're still there<em>

_Watching me, wanting me _  
><em>I can feel you pull me down<em>  
><em> Fearing you, loving you<em>  
><em> I won't let you pull me down<em>

_Hunting you,_  
><em> I can smell you - alive<em>  
><em> Your heart pounding in my head<em>

_Watching me, wanting me_  
><em> I can feel you pull me down <em>  
><em>Saving me, raping me, watching me<em>

_~Guitar rift~_

_Watching me, wanting me_  
><em> I can feel you pull me down <em>  
><em>Fearing you... loving you<em>  
><em> I won't let you pull me down<em>

Erza screamed the last words as the light faded. Another stunned silence filled the hall. The spot light came up were each girl had made thier orginal entrance. The were wearing loose fitting black pants and black shirts that ended at the rib cage, leaveing their stomachs exposed. There wrists were covered in thick silver bangels and black fadora's on their undone hair. The beat started slow, picking up pace as they bounced shifting weight from one foot to the other.

_[Cana]_  
><em>If you not drunk ladies &amp; gentlemen Get ready to get fucked up Let's do it, Ha Ha<em>

_You know what_

_Yeah All of the alcoholics Where you at Let's go_

_[Lucy Levy Cana]_  
><em>When I walk in the club<br>All eyes on me  
>I'm with the party rock crew<br>All drinks are free  
>We like ciroc<br>We love patrone  
>We came to party rock<br>Everybody it's on_

_[all]_  
><em>Shots shots shots shots shots shots<br>Shots shots shots shots shots  
>Shots shots shots shots shots<br>Everybody [x2]_

_[Lucy Levy Cana]_  
><em>The fellas love us<br>When we pour shots  
>We came to get crunk<br>How 'bout you?_  
><em>Bottles up<br>Let's go round two_

_[All]_  
><em>Shots shots shots shots shots shots<br>Shots shots shots shots shots  
>Shots shots shots shots shots<br>Everybody [x2]_

_[Cana]_  
><em>If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club<br>If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club  
>If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club<br>Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up  
>What you drinkin on?<em>  
><em><br>[lucy] Jaegerbombs  
>[Wendy]Lemondrops<br>[juvia]Buttery Nipples  
>[lissanna] Jello Shots<br>[lucky]Kamikaze  
>[evergreen] Three Wise Men<br>[Erza] Fucked all that shit  
>Get me some Gin<em>

_[all]_  
><em>Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots The men come around everytime I'm pourin' shots Their mouths hit the ground everytime I give em shots So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots.<em>  
><em>If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air And If you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air<em>

_[cana (crowd)]_  
><em>Now say "I'm fucked up" (I'm fucked up)<em>  
><em>I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)<em>  
><em>I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)<em>  
><em>I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)<em>  
><em>Shots<em>

_[all]_  
><em>Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots<br>The men come around everytime  
>I'm pourin' shots<br>Their mouths hit the ground everytime I give em shots  
>So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots.<em>  
><em><br>I fucked up La dad a da La dad a dad a da [x8]_

Bye the end of the performance, everyone was dancing, and drinking. Mira smiled happily and took the stage.

"And that is all for tonight!" Mira announced. She took note that Lucy was swung over Natsu's shoulder, heading in the direction of the exit. Levy was pinned against the wall by Gajeel. Cana had her tongue down some random guys throat. And Juvia was resisting melting against Gray's bare flesh. Yes, this was a rather good idea, Mira smiled to her self.


End file.
